Code: Chara
by NyanRainbowPrincess
Summary: What happens when Code Lyoko meets Shugo Chara? Let's find out! :D
1. Chapter 1

Nyan: Who's ready to read my first ever crossover?!

Ikuto: Will I be in it?

Nyan: O.O Anyways… I'm going to mix two of the shows that have affected my life the most.

Ash: Will it be Pokemon?!

Nyan: GROW UP ALREADY! (smacks Ash out of story)

Omi: It has to be Xiaolin Showdown! I am the ultimate! Who wouldn't want to write a story about my bravery and skill and…

Nyan: Your big head… XD Bye Omi! (trap door sends Omi out of the story) Now before I have to get rid of anyone else, it's a Shugo Chara and Code lYoko crossover!

Odd: Yay!

Ikuto: Who's this guy?

Nyan: My future husband so back off Ikuto!

Sparkle: Yay! Nyan-chan is going to have the 2nd Code Lyoko/Shugo Chara crossover on here!

Nyan: The first one was in Indonesian… Thank goodness for Google translate :3

Aelita: Let's do this thang! :D

Odd: NyanRainbowPrincess doesn't own Code Lyoko or Shugo Chara, if she did, we would all have kittens and rainbows :D

* * *

Priscilla's P.O.V.

I sighed sitting on the bed in my dorm room.

"Ughhh… I hate Algebra… Why are there so many versions of it?!" I groaned into my pillow.

"Cheer up Prisca-chan! It could be worse!" Sparkle, my cheerleader would-be self cheered.

"Hey Prisca-chan? Why do we have to hide in your room? I want to go out and meet your friends!" Melody, my dancing would-be self, squealed looking out the window to see my friends, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremie all laughing.

"You guys! What if they can see you? I'm already freaking everyone out! I can't let them know I have charas? What would happen then?" I tried to reason.

"You do know that if they don't have a special hearts' egg, they won't be able to see us, right?" Beauty, my fashion design would-be self, said.

"You guys! They're not like other people! Trust me…" I sighed. I suddenly wished Xana would attack so I could get out of this conversation…

"Prisca-chan! That wouldn't help anyone! Besides, when you're done on Lyoko, you'll still have to come back to us!" Melissa, my leader would-be self, said.

"Fine…" I sighed again and looked at the picture on my desk. It was of my friends back in Japan. When we had gotten rid of moonlight, I had to move again. I have no idea why I thought I didn't have any true friends though, something must've happened to make me so self-conscious. Knock! Knock! There was a knock at the door. I opened it to see Odd. All of my charas hid stealthily.

"Hi Odd, what's up?" I asked.

"Jeremie has a new program on the skid, he wants us to try it out." Odd said smiling at me. I was blushing. I could hear little snickers around my room, and it seemed Odd did too.

"What was that?" Odd asked.

"Oh nothing!" I said quickly, "Let's get to the factory!" I grabbed Odd's hand dragging him away from my room. My charas were giggling even more and I decided that when I got back, I would tape them down to the floor.

Amu's P.O.V.

"Hey guys!" I said walking into the Royal Garden. Everyone was still kind of sad about Priscilla leaving. She was a good friend. I was snapped out of my reminisce by Yaya tackling me.

"Amu-chi! Guess what?!" Yaya screamed in my ear.

"Yaya! Please get off of me!" I screamed.

"Ohayo Amu-chan!" Nagihiko waved. I looked around to see that Rima, Kairi, Tadase, and Kukai were also there.

"Everyone, there's been a disturbance in heart's eggs in France; we're going to have to go there to investigate." Tadase stated.

"Ehhh? But we can't speak French!" Yaya yelled.

"Don't worry! They speak English at the school we will be at temporarily." Kairi stated proudly pushing up his glasses.

"Okay! Let's go!" Yaya cheered. We all sweatdropped seeing how we would have to pack first…

Yumi's P.O.V.

We all stepped onto the teleportation platforms that would let us get into the Skid, our submarine, so that we could get into the world wide web.

"Whoa! This is so cool!" Priscilla said from her capsule.

"Hey! She got a cup-holder!" Odd complained as we all rolled our eyes at him. The web was clear until it suddenly turned red.

"Okay guys! Ready to try out the program?" Jeremie asked.

"Bring it on!" Odd and Priscilla yelled at the same time. Our navskids split off of the main skid and we shot torpedos at all of the Kongres (kind of like piranha eels). We all went back together when one of the Kongres tried to shoot Priscilla. It had an X on it. Priscilla gasped before Odd shot it. We got transported back to the hub and Jeremie sent us to the forest sector.

"Hey Priscilla, how come on Lyoko you always change outfits?" Odd asked. We all turned to Priscilla wondering the same thing. She just looked at us and shrugged. She was currently wearing a rainbow tutu, a plain pink shirt, a blue vest, pink leggings and ballet shoes, and orange leggings. She also had a giant pair of scissors on her back.

"I honestly don't know…" Priscilla shrugged.

"Well, there's something in Priscilla's DNA that I can't read. It's giving her different codes every time she comes onto Lyoko…" Jeremie said. Priscilla slightly winced. Jeremie brought us all back to Earth.

Priscilla's P.O.V.

I was in my room quietly listening to music while my charas played UNO.

"UNO!" Sparkle cheered.

"UNO OUT! IN YOUR FACES!" Melody yelled instantly getting up and doing her victory hip-hop dance. I giggled at Beauty's frustrated face while Sparkle joined in the dance. I looked at the clock and realized that it was 4:00; the group had agreed to meet right now.

"Bye guys, I gotta go meet up with the group." I waved.

"Or maybe she just has to go meet up with Odd…" Beauty winked. I blushed.

"Can we come Prisca-chan?! Please! We'll stay out of sight!" Sparkle cheered. I sighed.

"As long as you promise to keep hidden…" I said. All of my charas nodded. We walked out to where the gang was meeting.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Priscilla!" Odd said to me, blushing.

"Hey! Who are they?" Ulrich asked.

"I like their matching outfits…" Aelita said. I tilted my head in the direction they were pointing and gasped. It was Yaya, Amu, Rima, Nagihiko, Tadase, Ikuto, Kairi, and Kukai- my friends from Japan!

* * *

Nyan: All dones! :3

Ikuto: It can't be over now! :'(

Nyan: I'll continue later :3

Odd: Read and Review for my precious Nyan! :D

Ikuto: Back off blondie!


	2. Poem! :D

Nyan: Okay, so I kind of have the next part of the plot figured out in my mind, but instead of writing it, I'll just fill you guys with suspense!

Melody: She even wrote a poem about the story!

Beauty: There's foreshadowing in it!

Nyan: Gold star for using English vocab! :D

Beauty: Yay!

Melody: Nyan doesn't own Shugo Chara, or Code Lyoko!

Nyan: Guess what kind of poem this is!

* * *

Covering up what the past has left behind

Overcoming fears and evil, without a sweat

Decisions of loyalty; where will you stand?

Evasive maneuvers, hiding the past

:

Characters who stay loyal no matter what

Helping you to find your dreams

Adversaries join forces to make everything worse

Running from what you used to hold dear

Adventures that have emotions foretold

Critical feeling will emerge

Remember the good times, the ones in the past

Open your heart to make the great times last

Shugo Chara-holders of your dreams

Social warriors- destroyers of the means

Opportunity to find who you truly are

Verifying that you're a shining star

Even through the trials, our friendships stay strong

Return to the past, from all that went wrong

* * *

Nyan: I bet all of you hate me right now.. :D

Beauty: They should just be happy you updated… I've seen what you're doing in real life, you're busy…

Sparkle: And testing season is going to start soon…

Nyan: AGGHHH! I gotta go work on my science project… Peace!

Beauty: Review! :D

Sparkle: And find out what the poem is truly saying and post it in your reviews! :D


	3. Meeting the crew

Nyan: I'm back after 3 months! :D

Odd: You're back! :D

Ikuto: Oh great… Chibi-devil the 2nd is back…

Nyan: For your information, I'm an angel! School's out, so I'm gonna write till I can't write no more!

Odd: NyanRainbowPrincess doesn't own Shugo Chara or Code Lyoko, but she owns my heart!

Nyan: Aww! Oddy-kins!

Odd: :D

Ikuto: uhh…. Guys…. I'm still here…

* * *

Priscilla's P.O.V.

Oh my gosh.. There's no way this is happening.

"Guys, I'll have to catch up with you later. I just remembered I have to study for a test. Also, could you maybe call me Katsumi for a while?" I asked quietly hoping not to attract attention.

"Okay, but what's wrong Kitty~Kat?" Odd asked me instantly sensing the tension.

"Nothing." I replied quickly trying to skedaddle to my dorm room. I shut the door behind me and sighed.

"OH MY GOD! What're they doing here?! They're supposed to be in Japan!" I yelled in a panicky voice.

"Maybe they're just on some Guardian business," Melissa suggested.

"In France of all places?!"

"Chill out! Draw! Color! Design!" Beauty said nonchalantly.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked coolly.

"Yeah. Now stop freaking out. So what if the Guardians are here? They're still your friends- you shouldn't be so afraid to see them again." Beauty folded her arms over her chest and looked at me expectantly. I broke out of my chara change and collapsed on my bed.

"But they wouldn't still like me now…" I glanced at our picture on my bed stand longingly, wishing to go back.

Guardians' P.O.V.

"You guys, look at those kids over there, why do you suppose they're staring at us?" Kukai asked nonchalantly.

"Maybe because we're the only ones here wearing matching uniforms," Rima grumbled slightly self-conscious.

"They're just jealous because Yaya looks cuter than them!" Yaya pouted loudly.

"Come on, we have to go get our arrangements from the principal," Kairi stated pushing up his glasses.

"Alright, so basically we've all got the same classes, except for Yaya and Kairi being a grade lower, Kukai being a grade higher, and Ikuto…"

"Who needs school? This is France baby! And I can't wait to see the Eiffel Tower," Ikuto said whispering the last part into Amu's ear. She blushed, and Rima had to hold Tadase back from his sudden character change.

"Stay back from my queen you vile beast!"

"1,2,3!" A bucket was removed from Tadase's head and he calmed down.

"Let's just get to our rooms, Yaya's tired!" Yaya groaned making Kairi give her a piggyback ride. The group of kids who used to be staring at them had already left the area, and the Guardians walked into the dorm building before splitting up. Tadase walked to his dorm room and knocked on the door. A slightly scrawny blonde kid with glasses opened the door.

"Oh, you must be my new roommate. I'm Jeremie. Your bed's the one over there. Make yourself at home." Tadase walked into the room quietly and set his things down on his bed. A visualization on Jeremie's computer caught his eye.

"Pardon my asking, but what's on your computer screen?"

"Just a video game," Jeremie muttered before shutting down his computer.

In a different part of the school…

"I wonder how Kukai and Ikuto are going to survive being roommates…"

"Just hope Utau doesn't come up and they'll be fine," Nagihiko reassured Amu.

"How'd Kairi get his own room though?! Yaya wants her own room!"

"Yaya, calm down! I'm still with you aren't I?" Amu asked. They all stopped in front of Amu and Yaya's room and split up.

"How'd I end up stuck with you?" Rima pouted wishing her room was on this floor.

"C'mon Rima chan! You know you want to be with me," Nagihiko leaned into Rima's ears. She blushed and looked at the headphones around his neck. They disappeared suddenly, yet Nagihiko didn't stop smirking. They found his room and knocked on the door.

"I wonder why the rest of the guys have their rooms in a different place…" A pink haired girl opened the door.

"Oh hello. Are you my new roommate?" she asked tilting her head to the side slightly.

"There must be a mistake; I'm actually supposed to be in the guys' dorm…" Rima couldn't hide her wide grin as she started to giggle.

"Well, your hair looks rather feminine to me." At this point, Rima busted out laughing as Nagihiko only glared at her.

"I get that a lot," he sweat-dropped at Rima.

"Well, you might have to let the principal know," Aelita suggested slightly confused at the sight of the blonde girl rolling on the ground.

"Anyway, I'm Nagihiko, and the blonde chibi-devil you see rolling on the ground is Rima," Nagihiko introduced himself backing away slowly when Rima stood back up.

"It was nice meeting you. I guess you can stay here until the principal fixes everything," Aelita smiled. Rima waved goodbye and went on her way. She stopped outside of her room and knocked. A chocolate skinned girl with wavy black hair and glasses creaked open the door. She had a look of surprise on her face, but she soon covered it up.

"Rima-chan?"

"How do you know my name?" Rima asked suspicious.

"They told me I'd be getting a new roommate named Rima," she played it off, "My name's Katsumi."

"Well, hello Katsumi-san. I won't stay too long, I'm going to get dragged around by my friends pretty soon…" Rima muttered while Kusukusu giggled. "Katsumi" glanced at Kusukusu, but pretended she didn't see anything. Rima glanced around the room catching her eye on a picture with familiar faces. "Katsumi" noticed this and carefully hid the photo.

"It's almost time for lunch. Would you like to go now?"

"Sure Katsumi-san," Rima stated.

* * *

~~~End Chapter 3~~~

* * *

Nyan: Nya~ Drama's gonna start soon! R+R or else kitty'll get hurt! :3

Ikuto: *tied to a chair* Let me go!

Odd: *blindfolded with a piñata stick* Can I swing yet?

Nyan: *smirks* Ikuto's fate is in your hands reviewers! :D

Ikuto: GET ME OUT OF HERE!


	4. Chapter 4

Ikuto: *walks in looking beaten up* Man, I wish someone would've reviewed…

Odd: Sorry about that buddy… I didn't know Nyan wanted me to hit you…

Ikuto: You're stronger than you look, Scrawny.

Odd: Who you calling scrawny? I'm svelte!

Nyan: Boys, boys, I know you both love me. No need to fight. :3

Ikuto: What're you talking about?! I like Lulu!... I just said that out loud didn't I?

Nyan: And now you guys know who I think Ikuto should be with! :D

Ikuto: It wasn't real! *blushes*

Odd: Hey, there's a red kitty cat! XD

Nyan: Anyways, meet my puppy Snowflake! My friend Funman111 gave her to me!

Ikuto: She's scary…

Odd: Aww! I love dogs!

Snowflake: My owner has a liking for you. I shall not obliterate you.

Odd: Wha?

Ikuto: Oh great, a demon puppy…

Nyan: Snowflake is an angel! How dare you?!

Snowflake: Frightful Blizzard!

Ikuto: Agggh! That thing can make it snow?!

Nyan: Yep. I don't own Code Lyoko or Shugo Chara. I just own a computer and Snowflake.

Snowflake: I hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

Third Person P.O.V.

After the lunch bell rang, both groups walked over to their classes.

"Good morning class, today we have 4 new temporary exchange students from Japan," Ms. Hertz introduced them.

"Wait, does that mean they can't understand anything we're saying. So the one with pink hair wouldn't know that I don't think her hair is real," Sissi stated rudely.

"Warewareha subete anata ga itte iro wo rikai shimasu. Anata no you na pinku no puudoru wo mi te kudasai (We understand everything you're saying. You look like a pink poodle.)," Rima stated confusing many of her classmates. Nagihiko snickered a bit, and Priscilla giggled.

"What're you laughing at?!" Sissi asked angrily pointing a finger at Priscilla.

"Nothing, just laughing at a pink poodle," Priscilla smirked. (Thank God for Google Translate.)

"Well, they probably still can't even speak English," Sissi stated walking up to poke Amu's face.

"Actually, I think we're quite fluent in it," Amu smirked as Sissi jumped back, "And for your information, my hair is real." Amu stated with her 'cool and spicy' side coming in.

"Whoa, she's so cool!" People started saying. Amu inwardly sighed.

"Well, anyways, I will now give you your seats. Rima Mashiro, please take a seat next to Ulrich Stern. Nagihiko Fujisaki, take a seat next to Elizabeth Delmas (It's Sissi!). Tadase Hotori, please take a seat next to Odd Della Robia. Amu Himamori, please take a seat next to Aelita Stones," Ms. Hertz concluded.

"Does every teacher have to mispronounce my name?" Amu grumbled under her breath. They walked to their seats and Rima sat down next to Ulrich.

"Hey, weren't you with that group of kids in the courtyard earlier?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah," Rima replied. " I know you guys were staring at us because of the uniforms…"

"Well, it's a nice uniform," Ulrich shrugged before turning backwards to talk to Odd. Rima sighed before poking Nagihiko in the back with a pencil. She could hear that Sissi was trying to talk to Nagihiko.

"You look like a girl."

"It's a common trait in my family."

"Why do you look so feminine?"

"I just am."

"Well, your friends will never be as pretty as me," Sissi said with a hair flip.

"That's okay, they're much prettier on the inside and out. They don't need to be as pretty as you, they've already raised the bar too high," Nagihiko said winking towards Rima who was sitting behind him. Rima blushed and looked down at her book. Meanwhile behind them Odd was trying to get Ulrich and Tadase to laugh. Tadase and Ulrich sweatdropped and Kiseki only shook his head.

"This poor peasant is trying so hard to please the king. At least show him slight appreciation," Kiseki stated. Tadase gave a nervous chuckle. Amu and Aelita (A/N: OMG! Alliteration with their hair too!) were having their own conversation.

"Do people think your hair is fake?" Amu asked.

"Well, Sissi's just mean like that, but nobody I know has told me they think it's fake," Aelita shrugged.

"You know, I don't think pink is such a bad color that it can't be a hair color," Amu stated slightly losing her cool character.

"I have a friend named Priscilla who absolutely loves the color pink, she'd probably love to have my hair," Aelita giggled.

"I had a friend named Priscilla too. She loved the color pink too!" Amu smiled remembering her friend.

"They should totally meet each other someday," Aelita chuckled.

"Yeah, they should," Amu smiled enjoying this school. Priscilla was sitting next to Jeremie and talking about Lyoko.

"Well, I think we should get the Anti-virus done very soon. Then, Xana will be shut down for good," Jeremie whispered happily.

"But didn't he still attack you guys even with the Supercomputer off? He must be outside of the computer…" Priscilla pondered.

"Well, he's still connected through you, which is why he's trying to take the codes from you so he can be completely free again," Jeremie said.

"Uh huh…" Priscilla sighed looking at her old friends from Japan. They might not have been able to recognize her, but she had to keep on the low-down. Someone could easily reveal her identity to them. She sighed again looking at Herve and Nicholas in the front of the classroom. Ms. Hertz gave them a free day today, so everyone was doing whatever they wanted.

"Hey guys, we were actually learning something cool from Japan!" Nicholas said happily in a dorky voice.

"Hey Sissi! Watch this!" Herve said.

"Bala Balance!" The two boys said in unison. Their angles were very off, and most of their body was crooked. A green teardrop and star appeared under both of Rima's eyes. Amu leaned over to whisper to her.

"Rima, please not now," Amu begged but it was too late. Melody was watching from the window and decided to help out.

"Plie! Splitz! Twirl!" Melody shouted out and Priscilla gained silver bracelets with blue music notes on her wrists. Before anyone knew what was happening…

"Bala-Balance!" Rima and Priscilla shouted in perfect unison doing the Bala-Balance perfectly. Everyone stared at them in awe. They broke out of their chara changes and just sat down.

"Thanks for the help Katsumi… I kind of lost control for a minute…" Rima stated glaring slightly at Kusukusu who only laughed and followed the other charas out of the room.

"No problem, just didn't want anything bad to happen," Priscilla chuckled bashfully putting an arm behind her head.

"Whoa, Kitty-Kat, you didn't tell me you knew dance moves from Japan!" Odd smiled happily.

"Well actually it's…"

"One of the greatest comedy moves ever that should never be confused for mere dance moves!" Rima barked with a fiery aura around her.

"Yeah… what she said," Priscilla giggled with a sweat-drop.

"How did Priscilla do that though? It seems pretty out of character…" Sissi pondered talking to herself while everyone was talking.

With the 10th graders… (A/N: Just go with the flow)

Kukai was currently chatting with William about sports. Yumi was only sitting there wishing for the class to be over so that she could catch up with her friends. Kukai noticed and poked her.

"Hey, you look pretty bored," Kukai stated nonchalantly.

"Well what would you expect? This is actually the most boring class of the day. Even though we have free time, most of my friends are in a different class," Yumi groaned as she saw William showing off his muscles to some girls in their class. She rolled her eyes and groaned angrily.

"Someone get me out of here…" she moaned.

"We only have a couple of minutes until the bell rings anyways," Kukai shrugged. Daichi was looking at a piece of paper and thinking.

"Man, I miss Sparkle and the others. I'm gonna go find them," Daichi said as he noticed the other charas floating by.

"See ya," Kukai waved not worried at all. Daichi flew off and Kukai continued to make small talk with Yumi.

8th graders… (A/N:The grades don't affect the story just putting it in relation to what grade I think the main characters were.)

"Yaya wants to join the newspaper!" Yaya pouted angrily.

"Well, too bad! It's only for me and Tamiya!" Milly yelled sticking her tounge out at Yaya.

"Why can't Yaya join?!" she shouted. Kairi was looking back between both girls sweat-dropping and failing to calm Yaya down. Musashi had left earlier to find the other charas, so Kairi was on his own for this.

"Yaya, please calm down, you don't necessarily need to be on their newspaper…" Kairi struggled to keep Yaya calm.

"But Yaya wants to be on it!" she yelled again.

"Why do you keep talking about yourself in third person? That's totally weird," Tamiya stated confused.

"Yaya's going to be on the newspaper!" Yaya yelled angrily again when Pepe chara changed with her.

"Wahhhh! Wahhhhhhhhhh! Yaya wants to be on the paper!" Yaya cried.

"What a baby," Milly stated turning up her nose forgetting the moments when she usually cried.

"Yaya-sempai, please don't cry," Kairi said. Yaya broke out of her chara-change.

"Ehh? I told you only Yaya! That sounds cuter!" Yaya said bashing Kairi on the head with her baby rattle.

"Where'd she get that rattle?" Tamiya wondered. Unknown to them, Pepe had stealthily left the room to find the other charas. They all met up in the now empty courtyard.

"Hey guys! Isn't this school fun?!" Ran yelled.

"Well, I think it would be cool if we saw Beauty again," Miki said missing her old friend while Musashi blushed slightly at her name.

"Aren't they in France right now?" Su suggested.

"Yeah! We should look for them!" Daichi said with a thumbs up.

"Cool!" Rhythm cheered happily giving a thumbs up. Miki looked into the direction of a tree nearby.

"Hey guys! I think there's someone back there!" Miki pointed to the tree. They all flew over to it to investigate.

Beauty's P.O.V.

_I can't believe Melody… Why can't she just listen? Priscilla said to stay in her room…_

"Melody, what're you doing here? Priscilla said to stay hidden!" I whisper-screamed at my sister who was currently hiding behind a tree.

"Sorry Beauty, I just got bored… Plus, I thought it would be fun to come outside…" Melody whispered back peeking at the front of the tree. I sighed.

"Come on, we've got to get back before Melissa and Sparkle decide to follow us…" I stated.

"Sorry Beauty! Too late!" Sparkle giggled. Melissa gave me an apologetic look.

"Sorry Beauty. We got worried. I know Priscilla said we should stay inside so I suggest we go back to her room now." Melissa smiled.

"Alright, but how are we going to keep ourselves hidden?" Melody said.

"What do you mean Melody? Can't we just go back the same way we came?" Sparkle asked confused.

"Well, our old friends from Japan are here too," Melody stated gesturing to the charas that were looking over to the tree. I blushed when I saw Musashi and gained back my focus.  
"We just have to be fast," I stated. We all got ready and then flew away as fast as we possibly could.

Third Person P.O.V.

"Whoa, guys! What was that?" Rhythm asked.

"Let's follow it!" Ran cheered as they all decided to follow the zipping lines.

"Are they still following us?" Beauty asked looking behind them.

"Yep!" Sparkle said zipping in and out of chairs.

"Hi guys!" Miracle said flying up next to them.

"Miracle?!" All four charas questioned.

"Where have you been?" Melissa asked concerned. Miracle remembered that she had been helping to get a cat out of a tree by singing to it and then carrying it down.

"Just doing stuff," she shrugged, "Why are you guys flying so fast?"

"We're trying to hide from our friends from Japan," Beauty stated trying to catch her breath. She was never an athletic chara.

"Wouldn't it be easier to split up?" Miracle suggested. They exchanged glances and split up.

"Guys, I can't feel it anymore!" Miki complained.

"It feels like the presence split up into 5," Dia stated confused. The charas just shrugged and went back to the classrooms to find their bearers. Melody, Sparkle, Miracle, Beauty, and Melissa all sighed in relief when they flew into Priscilla's room.

"That was way too close for comfort…" Beauty sighed. Miracle only giggled and went into Priscilla's Barbie Dream House that was in the corner of the room. Sparkle only took the picture of the Guardians and hid it in a drawer.

"We've got to keep Prisca-chan hidden. She doesn't want them to know she's here," Beauty stated sadly. Sparkle couldn't take the sadness anymore and exploded.

"You guys cheer up! We just have to find a way to get Priscilla to be friends with them again!" Sparkle cheered pulling out her purple pom-poms. Beauty sighed. The bell rang.

"I feel like Priscilla's going to need me in a couple of minutes," Beauty stated floating out of the room quietly.

Priscilla's P.O.V.

The bell finally rang and I said goodbye to my friends and walked to my room. I was stopped in the middle of the hallway by William.

"Hey Priscilla," he said flashing a smile at me. I rolled my eyes and tried to walk past him, but he put his arm in the wall and blocked my way.

"C'mon Prisca, I just want to talk."

"I'm not in the mood William," I groaned just wanting to check on my charas.

"Just one little smooch first," William said leaning close to me. I tried to wiggle out of his reach when I saw Ikuto walking through with an ice cream cone.

"Please Prisca-bear," I cringed at this, "I just want one little kiss on the cheek." Ikuto widened his eyes in realization of who I was, but he just walked over calmly. He tapped on William's shoulder.

"I think she said that she didn't want a kiss. Besides, I know she'd rather have me do this," Ikuto said biting on my ear. William and I froze in shock, and I could see Odd walk by with a look of confusion on his face. Ikuto let go of my ear and gained cat ears and a tail. He leapt away and I turned red out of anger.

"Draw! Color! Design!" I heard Beauty yell out nearby. I gained my rainbow tutu and paintbrush earrings and became very enraged.

"Ikuto! Get back here!" I yelled taking out my giant pair of scissors before leaping up on the roof to chase him.

Third Person P.O.V.

Odd wiped his eyes to see if he was seeing clearly, but Priscilla was gone.

"You saw her pull out giant scissors and chase that cat guy right?" William asked not so sure himself.

"Yeah, but I didn't know she was that athletic…" Odd muttered deciding to go take a nap. Priscilla had lost Ikuto, but not before yelling at him to not tell anyone she was there. He only waved his tail and shrugged while she threw her scissors at him. He dodged and her scissors flew back to her like a boomerang. She looked back to where Ikuto was and groaned when she noticed he was gone. She only sighed and decided to go back to her room. Beauty would have a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

Nyan: All done!

Odd: Is your puppy still here?

Snowflake: Why're you so frightened purple human? Only the blue haired one should fear me for I have taken a disliking to him.

Odd: Ok… O.O

Nyan: Ohhh Odd… X3 Anyways, R+R! P.S. should Saaya make an appearance? She and Sissi would make great friends! ^-^

Ikuto: Or kill each other…

Snowflake: Rawr!  
Ikuto: AHHH!


	5. Chapter 5

Nyan: Going to LaserQuest on Saturday! So pumped! Everyone's going down! (Flames in eyes)

Ikuto: You're ridiculous…

Nyan: Don't make me bring out Snowflake!

Ikuto: As if I'd be afraid of a little puppy…

Snowflake: Burning Blizzard!

Ikuto: (Is currently on fire and frozen at the same time)

Odd: How's that even possible?

Nyan: Snowflake's special ^^ I don't own Shugo Chara or Code Lyoko in any way whatsoever.

Snowflake: Let's go!

* * *

Third Person P.O.V.

Kukai, Amu, Rima, Tadase, Priscilla, Yumi, Jeremie, and Aelita were in P.E. at the current moment.

"I absolutely hate running… My legs are too short for this…" Rima pouted looking around at her taller classmates.

"Don't worry Mashiro! I could give you special training for that!" Kukai grinned. Amu and Priscilla sweatdropped with both of them knowing what that was like.

"Mashiro, Van Gough, Hinamori, and Ishiyama, get to the starting line," Jim shouted even though the kids were right next to him. Yumi, Priscilla, Amu, and Priscilla all went to the starting line. "And Go!" Jim stated pressing his start button on his stopwatch. Yumi, Amu, and Priscilla sprinted away from the starting line while Rima panting and jogged.

"Rima doesn't look like she can keep up," Aelita observed.

"Well, Mashiro-san hasn't always been the most athletic person," Tadase answered.

"I didn't know that Priscilla was athletic either," Jeremie thought looking over at Priscilla keeping up with Amu and Yumi. Suddenly, Priscilla and Amu slowed down.

"C'mon Amu, don't give up now!" Ran cheered towards the fatigued Amu. Amu was panting so she couldn't reply.

"Hop! Step! Jump!" Amu chara-changed and starting sprinting again.

"We can't let them beat us Prisca!" Melody cheered from behind a tree. Sparkle was there conveniently and chara-changed with Priscilla.

"Sparkle! Hop! Flip!" Suddenly, Priscilla's hair was put into a ponytail with purple bobbins and she started sprinting too. Priscilla and Amu were neck and neck. Yumi was about to cross the line when Priscilla and Amu overtook her and she started coughing from the cloud of dirt they created.

"Well, you girls are certainly energetic today. Good to see that you put effort into this class unlike others…" Jim said looking at Rima who was still barely halfway around the field. Priscilla and Amu couldn't even reply because they were out of breathe on the ground with swirly eyes. Yumi was also panting, but she was confused at how out of character they seemed. Rima passed the finish line after 10 minutes, but because she took so long, the rest of the group didn't have to run.

"Wow, Van-Gough, you did really good out there. How'd you get so fast?" Kukai inquired as they were walking back to the main building of the school.

"Practice I guess," Priscilla shrugged chuckling nervously while Rima, Jeremie, Aelita, and Yumi all rose their eyebrows at her.

"Anyways, we should go meet up with the others. See ya guys around," Amu waved as she, Tadase, Kukai, and Rima walked away.

"Priscilla, I thought you hated to run…" Aelita stated.

"I do, but I've got to be ready just in case there's a point where I need to run fast during a Xana attack," Priscilla stated looking away.

"Well, we should go get ready for lunch," Yumi suggested as they all walked off.

Meanwhile…

"Sissi, w-would you like to go see a movie with me sometime?" Herb said nervously holding flowers up to Sissi.

"Like I'd go anywhere with you dweeb," Sissi spat slapping the flowers out of Herb's hands backhandedly while walking away. He only stood there sadly.

"I wish Sissi would at least give me a second glance…" Herb stated before he sat down by himself sadly.

Lunch had started, and the Guardians had sat at a table near the Lyoko Warriors, but since both groups had their own secrets to hide, they didn't converse at all.

"Guys, don't you think Xana's been quiet for a little too long now?" Jeremie stated keeping his voice low.

"I think this is a welcome break for a vacation," Odd sighed happily mowing through his food. Everyone else was cautious to continue eating their food considering if they weren't careful, Odd would most likely eat their hands.

"This would be a great time to make friends with the new kids," Ulrich said nonchalantly putting his arms behind his head stealing a glance at Rima. Priscilla caught this and tilted her head in confusion.

"Well, we should keep our guard up anyway. There's nothing wrong with a little relaxing, but we've got to be ready in case Xana has an attack up his sleeves," Aelita stated. The Guardians were also having their own conversation, but Yaya was currently whining.

"They didn't even let Yaya try out for their newspaper!" Yaya pouted angrily glaring at Milly and Tamiya from across the cafeteria.

"Yaya-sempai, you don't try out for newspapers," Kairi tried to explain before being hit with a baby rattle again.

"I told you it's just Yaya!" Yaya yelled causing the others to sweat-drop.

"So, how's it been going for everyone else today?" Nagihiko asked chuckling slightly at the display Kairi and Yaya were currently putting on.

"Well, we had a race in P.E.," Amu stated while Rima grumbled.

"Oh, Yeah, you should've Katsumi! She was neck and neck with Amu even after she chara-changed!" Kukai smirked.

"It was slightly out of character though. She doesn't seem like the athletic type at all," Tadase pondered out loud.

"It'd be more out of character if I ran fastest…" Rima pouted still angry.

"Aww, is chibi-devil angry?" Nagihiko teased.

"Nope, just ready to kill a purple-headed cross-dresser."

"Who?" Yaya asked confused. Nagihiko, Amu, Tadase, Kukai, and Rima laughed nervously. Kairi pushed his glasses up in interest.

"Nobody Yaya-chan," Nagihiko stated slightly glaring at Rima who only smirked.

"So yeah, we should be on the lookout for any X-eggs, they could easily come out of nowhere," Tadase suggested.

"Wait, where's Ikuto?" Amu asked concerned for the blue haired feline. At this time, Ikuto was walking around France when he ran into a blonde girl.

"Watch where you're going!... Ikuto?!" Lulu cried out surprised at the sight of the blue-haired teen.

"Hello," Ikuto smirked.

"What are you doing here?" Lulu inquired. Nana came out from behind her and snickered.

"Just doing stuff."

"Is Amu with you? Not that I care or anything…" Lulu pouted while Nana laughed again.

"She totally does care! She misses Amu!" Nana laughed before Lulu smacked her away blushing slightly.

"Don't be silly! I just wanted to see if she grew up yet, that's all!" Lulu yelled into Ikuto's face.

"Well, this trip just got a little more interesting~nya," Yoru laughed. Ikuto walked away before Lulu stopped him.

"Wait, do you want to get some ice cream some time?" Lulu asked looking away to the side. Ikuto smirked.

"Sure." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before going back to the school campus. Lulu only touched her cheek and blushed. Nana snickered again.

"Looks like Lulu's got a little crush!" Nana snickered.

"Shut up!" Lulu groaned walking back home with thoughts of a certain blue cat in her mind.

Back at School…

Herb was in his room trying to find a way to get Sissi to like him.

"Ughhh, why can't I be like Ulrich or Odd? They get girls to like them easily!" Herb groaned. His phone vibrated signaling that he got a text message. He picked it up and noticed that it was from Sissi.  
"Maybe she finally wants to go out with me!" Herb squealed opening the message.

"Herb, you're a huge loser. I never want to see you again. So don't even dream about it.- Sissi" Herb only frowned before dashing out of his room. He didn't notice the symbol that appeared to be the eye of Xana on his text.

"Guys, there's been a Xana attack!" Jeremie stated. The group stood up to run to the factory when the beeping from Jeremie's computer ceased.

"Wait, why'd it stop beeping?" Priscilla asked confused.

"The tower deactivated itself." Jeremie stated perplexed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Odd asked. Before Odd could answer, Herb walked up to Sissi and pointed a finger in her face. It seemed he was talking very loudly, for the Guardians (minus Ikuto) were also listening to what he had to say.

"I can't believe you Sissi! After all this time of being your friend and loving you, you just act like a jerk to me all of the time! I'm done with this!" Herb said with tears coming out of his eyes as his eyes lost their pupils and he fell down. His heart's egg came out and it turned into an X egg. Amu's eyes widened.

"Guys, we've got to get to Lyoko, let's go!" Jeremie stated as the group ran to the factory. Priscilla stayed behind though.

"Guys," Amu said. Everyone nodded.

"My Heart: Unlock!"

"Chara Nari: Amulet Spade!"

"Chara Nari: Platinum Royale!"

"Chara Nari: Clown Drop!"

"Chara Nari: Beat Jumper!"

"Chara Nari: Dear Baby!"  
"Chara Nari: Sky Jack!"

"Chara Nari: Samurai Soul!" (A/N: Was that all of them? You know who was there.) After they had transformed, the X egg hatched.

"What is that thing?" Sissi asked before the X character shot her with dark energy. She started twitching and then passed out.

"Angry, angry!" the X character yelled shooting dark energy at everyone. The Guardians leapt up to battle the X character while Priscilla dragged Sissi to a bench out of the way of the battle.

"Prisca-chan, we should help them out!" Melody stated.

"I can't." Priscilla said watching from the sidelines.

"Tightrope Dancer!" Rima yelled out throwing her tightropes out to grab the X character. It dodged and blasted Rima back with dark energy. She fell back and Nagihiko caught her. She nodded gratefully before turning back to the battle.

"Colorful Canvas!" Amu shouted out splashing an array of colors towards the X character. It shot dark energy back at her. It overpowered her color and pushed her back.

"Holy Crown Special!" Tadase yelled out to protect them from the X character.

"Why are you doing this? What happened?" Nagihiko questioned as the X character continued to attack them. Melissa and Beauty were starting to get worried.

"Priscilla! We've got to do something!" Melody stated worriedly.

"But I can't have them know who I am…" Priscilla murmured watching her friends battle the X character.

"Who said they have to know who you are?" Melissa stated getting an idea. Priscilla looked at her confused before nodding her head in realization.

"My Heart: Unlock!"

"Chara Nari: Lovely Leader!" Priscilla transformed with Melissa and she got diamond wristbands and a sparkly, black knee length skirt. She also got diamond covered boots and a white top with a denim vest.

"So, how are we supposed to defeat this thing?" Rima asked irritated with this difficult character.

"I have no idea, we need to find out why he's so upset…" Nagihiko stated jumping out of the way of a dark beam.

"Finding Feeling!" Priscilla whispered analyzing the X character.

"He's feeling insignificant. He's angry with the way Sissi's been treating him. He wants to be a man worthy of her, but she keeps putting him down," Priscilla's voice sounded to the Guardians with a different tone disguising the fact that it was her voice speaking to them. Amu smiled in realization.

"You know, even if Sissi doesn't like you, you're still a great person, and soon, you'll find a girl who's worthy of you," Amu grinned at the X character. It looked weakened for a moment and became silence.  
"Now Amu!" Nagihiko called out.

"Negative Heart: Lock On!"

"Open Heart!" the X character was cleansed to reveal a princely looking character with glasses.

"Hello, I'm Herb's dream to be a guy worthy of a beautiful girl. Even if it's not necessarily Sissi. I hope we'll meet again soon," the chara waved going back into Herb's heart. Everyone undid their chara-change as Sissi woke up. Priscilla looked over to Sissi and contemplated knocking her out again so that she wouldn't notice what happen.

"It wouldn't hurt," Beauty approved.

"No! That wouldn't be very nice!" Miracle stated appearing out of nowhere again.

"How do you keep disappearing?!" Sparkle wondered. Miracle only shrugged while giggling. Priscilla walked up to the Guardians to see them wondering about Herb.

"I wonder how that could've happened…" Kairi pondered.

"What's going on guys?" Priscilla asked acting oblivious to everything that had happened.

"Nothing," Yaya stated quickly looking left and right wondering if anyone had noticed. Herb was slowly waking up.

"What happened?" Herb asked confused as to why these kids were staring at him.

"Nothing. Herb, I think you're an awesome guy, there's no way a girl wouldn't like you," Priscilla stated giving Herb a quick peck on the cheek. Herb blushed.

"W-Well thanks Priscilla, but Sissi's the only girl for me," Herb stated happily before walking off. The Guardians looked at Priscilla confused before she waved and walked towards the forest. The Lyoko Warriors were walking back to school when they ran into Priscilla.

"Priscilla where were you? I was so worried! We really needed you!" Odd stated quickly grabbing Priscilla's hand. She blushed instantly.

"Umm… I had to go do something," Priscilla shrugged sweat-dropping at her lame excuse.

"I still don't get it, how did Xana activate that tower so quickly, but deactivate it right away?" Jeremie asked.

"Maybe he just needed to activate it long enough to do what was necessary before we could stop him," Priscilla suggested.

"It could be…" Aelita stated as they walked away.

"That was really tough…" Amu stated remembering the X character.

"Well, it's a good thing we have this special locket then," Tadase stated pulling out a heart-shaped locket with a key hole in it. "It was said to give this to the Joker when more power is needed."

"Really?" Amu asked.  
"Yes, but we aren't supposed to use it until we really need it," Tadase stated.

"We should keep it in a safe place then," Nagihiko suggested.

"But who'd be able to keep it without losing it during school?" Yaya pondered. Ikuto appeared and walked towards them.

"Ikuto." They all said at the same time in agreement handing Ikuto the locket. He stared at it for a moment before shrugging and walking off.

"Was that really a good idea?" Nagihiko asked.

"Better than any other idea we could've come up with," Kukai stated. They all retired to their rooms for the day.

* * *

Nyan: Hehe! I got my LuluxIkuto moment in! :D

Ikuto: *blushing* Why'd you do that?

Nyan: Cuz I felt like it! :p

Odd: Read and Review guys!

Snowflake: Woof!

Update: Thanks animelover276 for the correction! :D


End file.
